


The Different Side Of Me

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, IDK about Niall he's in there somewhere, Insecurity, Laim is supportive too, Lots of Sex, Louis is just really supportive, M/M, Marcel is Harry, More stuff as I figure it out, Nerd!Harry, Not Beta Read, Secrets, Sex, The Louis/Zayn is just friends with benefits, Verionica is Zayn, crossdresser!Zayn, of the male on male type, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica had a secret, not something small like she secretly had the complete collection of pokemon cards that she hid from her friends when they came over, and it wasn’t something huge either like she had a two year old kid, or something. It was a rather simple secret, really. Harmless compared to some.</p><p>Marcel had a secret too, but his was rather huge and complicated and came in many different little pieces that added up to be his fucked up life. His wasn't so harmless. His wasn't so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Veronica's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, so this is my first One Direction fic! WOOO! It's in my mind and I need to get the first chapter out! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. I can never write long chapters. This was inspired by a picture I found on Instagram!

Veronica Malik had a secret, not something small like she secretly had the complete collection of pokemon cards that she hid from her friends every time they came over, and it wasn’t something huge either like she had a two year old kid, or something. It was a rather simple secret, really. In retrospect, her secret is nothing. It’s life changing, sure, but not life ending. Completely harmless compared to some.

The first part of her secret (because nothing was simple in her life) was, her real name was actually Zayn Malik. The second part to her secret was, she was actually a he.

So Veronica was actually a boy named Zayn.

That was her secret. Nothing too big, nothing world ending. Just, if people found out, Veronica would probably have to leave the country.

See it all started last year, when Zayn’s best mate, Louis, had dared him to go to a party in drag. Of course Zayn had to do it, because one: Zayn Malik never backs down from a challenge and two: Louis had dared him with half the school watching, so there was that.

Now, Zayn had taken this dare very seriously. Everyone expected him to blow it off and just put on a dress and call it good. But that was not the Zayn fucking Malik way! When he was dared, he went all out!

So, that lead him to asking his sister and mother for help. Which was awkward as fuck to ask. Things had been rather tense in his house ever since he admitted to liking boys a little more than girls...or completely. Anyway, it turned into a bonding moment where his mother and sister got to play dressed up with him. And when he looked in the mirror, he was a completely different person.

He went to the party expecting to be called out immediately, but it never happened. He walked in and everyone stared openly and in awe. He thought it was because they were surprised he did it, but suddenly the fittest, straightest football jock walked straight up to him and asked if he wanted to dance.

“Wait... you mean me?” Zayn said, pointing to himself.

“It only seems fitting for the best looking guy to dances with the best looking girl.” He said with a flirtatious wink.

And Zayn had to physically hold his chin in place, passing it off as a pleased giggle. He let the guy lead him to the dance floor and turn him around so they could grind to the beat. And holy fuck, Zayn was enjoying this way too much.

Zayn was openly gay in school, but that didn’t really mean shit. He still got the attention he didn’t want. And in this moment he had the attention he did. Boy’s coming over to try and sway him, grinding on him, and Zayn loved it. The attention he got and the control he had over their reactions, he could just give them a flirtatious wink and lick his lips and half the boy on the dance floor were ready to cum in their pants.

Of course, after he had his fill and more than one boy offered to ‘take him home’, he went to look for Louis. He found him snogging some girl, while some boy was sucking at his neck, and he yanked him away.

“What the-”Louis looked up and gasped, because he knew those eyes and he knew those hips and holy fuck. “Zayn!” He breathed.

Zayn smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis neck and smiled, noticing quite a few jealous looks. “Hello, Lou.”

Louis gaped at him, hands settling at Zayns hips. “So you’re the to-die-for girl everyone’s talking about. And here I thought you had skimped out of the dare.”

Zayn swayed his hips with Louis’. “You know I never turn down a dare, Lou.” Zayn chastised. He smirked and leaned in watching as several faces grew jealous and angry, nibbling at Louis’ ear. “And why don’t you be the lucky boy that gets to take home the to-die-for girl?”

Louis shuddered. “Gladly.”

Which lead to Zayn being pounded into the mattress by Louis a couple of hours later, but that’s beside the point.

The point is, Zayn really enjoyed dressing up as a girl.

So that’s how Veronica became to be. Zayn had begged his parents to let him transfer to another school and buy cosmetics and womens clothes. His mother had been ecstatic, because it was like gaining another daughter, don’t get her wrong, she loved her son, but she also loved shopping for clothes and cosmetics too. Zayn’s father had been dumbfounded. He’d known Zayn was gay and honestly was okay with it, but this. This was a lot to take in.

He relented eventually, noticing that his son was rather unhappy. Zayn wasn’t getting majorly bullied, being one of the few gay kids at the school came with a few nasty words, but it was just that. He was one of the few gay kids. Zayn’s father could tell that he just felt... unloved. The other openly gay individuals were openly gay together, like together together. And Louis doesn’t count. Him and Louis had a friends with benefits relationship, and Louis was bisexual. So, Zayn’s dad relented and instead of transferring they moved a town over, he wanted to anyway to be closer to his work. So win-win.

So, Zayn and his mother went to the nearest mall and bought all the things he needed. Then, he became Veronica Malik. That had all happened two years ago, in freshman year. He was now 17 and had been a girl for those two years. No one had caught on, and it was quite easy to keep the charade up, giving a select few boys blowjobs or handjobs in janitor closets every once in awhile helped.

Louis, being the amazing best mate he is, followed him to the new town, easily convincing his parents and sisters to move. It helped that the Malik’s and the Tomlinson’s where close to begin with. And since Louis was the only one that knew his secret, Zayn went to Louis when his...needs needed taken care of. He was a teenage boy, don’t judge him!

And that was pretty much Veronica's secret.

Well...there was that one thing...

“Why don’t you just ask him out yourself, Zayn?” Louis intoned.

Zayn groaned. “Really? Really? We are going to talk about this now? With you half inside me?”

Louis looked down at his half buried cock then back to Zayn, pushing in a little more. “Yes.”

“Fuck. Why?” Zayn asked, back arching as Louis completely sheathed himself.

“Because you have been pining over this Marcel bloke for two years. And I seem to get a more honest answer out of you when I’m fucking you. So,” Louis breathed, pulling back and pushing back in slowly, “why don’t you ask him out?”

Zayn threw his head back, breathing harsh. “B-Because, fuck, do we really need this conversation now?”

Louis continued to move slowly. “Yes, tell me and I’ll fuck you harder.”

“Fine, ngh!” Zayn closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the mantra of harderharderharder. “Because, because I’m a g-guy.”

Louis tilted his head to the side, still thrusting in slowly. “Never stopped you before.”

Zayn groaned. “Marcel doesn’t want a guy!” Zayn whimpered. Louis stopped and looked at Zayn. The brown eyed boy wouldn’t look at him as he continued. “If I ask him out, he’ll be thinking about Veronica, the drop dead gorgeous girl. Not Zayn, the less than average boy.”

Louis frowned. “Zayn, oh Zayn. Why don’t you believe me whenever I tell you you’re beautiful? Marcel would love you.”

Zayn half smiled at Louis. “He’s straight, Louis.” He brought Louis in for a quick kiss and rotated his hips. “Now, please, can you fuck me now?”

Louis stares into Zayn’s eyes for a moment, wondering why such a beautiful boy hated his true self so much. “Sure.”

Louis pulls his hips back and slams them forward, fucking into Zayn fast and hard. The boy below him spreading his legs wider and panted. Zayn’s head fell back onto the pillows, hips arching up off the bed as he spilled over himself after a few more thrust and Louis hand. Louis grunted and bit into Zayn’s ribs as he came, leaving a dark bruise.

Breathing hard and stated, Zayn pushes Louis off himself and gets up. Louis rolls on his back, hand behind his head. “I sometimes regret giving that dare.” Louis says softly, playing with the hem of the sheets.

Zayn glances back at Louis and continues to walk to the bathroom. “I know you do and I know the reason you do, but I don’t. I found a better me.” He’s about to have the bathroom door completely closed, knowing the next time he opens it Louis will be gone, when Louis speaks again.

“The old you was just as beautiful.”

And Zayn closes the door.


	2. Marcel's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to have Zayn's POV then Marcel's POV and repeat. I've figured out most of it now! So here's Marcel's side! :D Hope you enjoy! Comment what you think!!!! Sorry it's so sort. I can never write a long chapter. I am American and know very little about English schools, so I am basing the school system off of my schooling. Sorry. :(

Marcel had a secret. His secret came in little pieces that fit together to form one big messed up web of his fucked up life. The first secret, which really wasn't a secret, is his full name. He is Harry Marcel Styles, resident nerd at Oak Brook High School.

Marcel hasn't always been Marcel. During middle school and some of his freashman year Marcel went by his first name, Harry. Harry was the ladies man, the charmer. Every girl wanted him, every guys wanted to be him. Harry Styles was king of the school.

But that all changed when his father left and his mother remarried. His father ran off with a girl too young for him and never looked back, then his mother married a man Harry didn't like. They were from a privileged family and it was unbecoming for Harry's mother to be unmarried and with a child, so she married the first wealthy man to come along.

That's when Harry changed.

It wasn't because his friends thought of him differently, they really could have cared less. His father leaving snapped something inside him, he no longer cared what people thought of him. Then, his mother married a man he despised. His stepfather was a heartless man when it came to his stepsons wellbeing. In his eyes, Harry was someone elses kid and he did not belong there.

This was the second part of his secret.

Years of his stepfather's constant abuse and ‘grooming’, forced Harry into a whole new personality. He cared about nothing but his grades, his mother, and his only two friends. He started to wear iron pressed slacks and sweater vest, gelled his hair from the curly mess it naturally was into a smooth comb over. He went from a socialite to a nerd in a couple of months. He moved before anyone could question why.

All this happened the year before freshman year. He moved and changed his name and became the typical nerd a little after his freshman year began.

Another secret that is definitely life altering, and in his case not for the better, isn’t too complicated. He was not as straight as his stepfather would like him to be. And the only reason his stepfather had even found out was because he’d walked in on Harry fucking into another guys ass. That had not been a good day.

So Marcel’s full name was Harry Marcel Styles, his father left him and his mother remarried a man that abused him, he was bi, and he was the nerd at school. All these are the secrets that add up to be the mess of his life.

But he couped. He didn’t have very many friends, but he had two that keep him going. Liam has been his rock since he was born. Liam’s mother was one of the families maids. Harry’s and Liam's mothers hed been friends since childhood so wherever Harry’s mother went, Liam’s followed. Liam knew everything that happened in his life and still loved him anyway. Liam’s family had been protectors/servants/friends to Harry’s for many generations the loyalty between the two families was legendary, almost.

Liam was a year older than Harry, Liam 17 and Harry at 16. They lived together in the torture house that was Harry’s home. Liam suffered the same abuse Harry had too, just not as much and not as harsh. And Harry hated that he couldn’t protect Liam, he tried to keep his stepfather's wrath on him most of the time, so Liam and the other servants wouldn’t have to suffer. But sometimes, it couldn’t be helped and Harry couldn’t do anything about it.

Niall was the first friend that Harry and Liam made upon moving to the new town. Niall was like the bright, happy shining light they both needed at the time, still need today. It was hard to keep Harry’s secret away from Niall, Liam and himself becomimg fast friends with the blonde Irish boy. Niall had figured out quickly that Harry’s stepfather wasn’t the greatest of role models, but Liam and Harry had begged him not to tell for the sake of their mothers.

Niall agreed reluctantly, realizing when Harry told him that no one would believe him anyway. Harry’s step father was one of the richest men in the world and it would be Niall’s word against his. And Niall didn’t want to have no one believe him and it get worst for his newest friends.

That was pretty much all of of Harry’s bad secrets.

“Hi, Marcel.” Veronica Malik, Harry’s other secret, said.

She wasn’t really a secret, well, Harry had a massive crush on her. That was probably the only secret that didn’t completely ruin his life on a daily basis. She was a beautiful girl, with high cheekbones, long lashes, and a elegant body. Harry’d had a crush on her since the moment he saw her freshman year, when her and her something-or-other, Louis moved into town (Liam protests that it was no longer a crush after that long).

“U-Um, h-hey...Veronica.” He stuttered.

Veronica smiled and waved at him as she continued down the hall. He had no Idea why, but Veronica always made it a point to say hi to him at least once everyday. Not like he was complaining, it just didn't make since. The moment Veronica had stepped through the school doors half way through freshman year, she became The Veronica Malik, quickly become the most sought after girl in the whole school.

She gained the reputation as the nice-bad girl. She was sweet and caring and funny most of the time, but she had this devilish streak in her that got her into trouble constantly. Her and Louis Tomlinson where partners in crime when it came to pulling some of the best pranks in the schools history. She also had the bad girl reputation that came with partying and giving out the occasional blowjob in a dark corner.

“Why don’t you ever talk to her?” Liam interrupted his starring contest with Veronica’s ass. “She clearly likes you, or she wouldn’t make a point to say hi.”

“Loads of people say hi to me, doesn’t mean they like me.” Harry countered, moving down the hall to his own locker.

Liam rolled his eyes. “You’ve been in love with her since freshman year, man. Why don’t you at least talk to her.”

Harry slammed his locker. “I’m not in love with her!” He whispered harshly. “And it’s Veronica Malik. If I talked to her, there would be a shit ton of attention I don’t want or need focused on me right after.”

“Are we talking about food?” Niall cut in, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulders.

The taller boy rolled his eyes. “No, Niall. Unlike you, we do not talk about food 24/7.”

“Shame that. So, what are we talking about?”

“Harry’s in loveness with Veronica.” Liam smirked, waving a hand at Harry.

“Yeah, bro! What is with that? Why don’t you talk to her?”

Harry groaned and slammed his head into the nearest wall, before walking to his class. “First: It is Marcel. Marcel.” He repeated to further his point, “Second: I’m not ‘in loveness’ with her. ‘m not in anything with her. It is just a momentary lapse in my youth that I will look back on and laugh at when I am older. And last: I. Am. Not. Talking. To. Her.” Harry looked them both in the eyes as he spoke, switching between the two with each word.

They blinked. “Sorry, mate, but I just can’t take you seriously in those glasses.” Niall said, flashing him a bright smile.

“Uh-arg!” Harry threw his hands up and entered the class, ignoring his two friends boisterous laughter.

Harry ignored them as he waited for class to start, watching as more kids piled in. He caught Veronica’s eye as she walked in with Louis. He felt his face grow hot when she smiled warmly and waved at him, earning himself a nudge from Liam which earned Liam a hastily whispered, “Shove off.”

Veronica took her set in the back with Louis while Harry tried to get his heart beating back to normal. It didn’t mean anything, she was just friendly and Harry liked friendly people. Plus, he wasn’t used to that kind of attention anymore, so that would explain the racing heart and the hot face and that warm feeling that flowed through him when she smiled at him. That stuff didn’t mean he was in love with her.

Nope definitely not.

Right?


	3. Zayn Does Something That He Probably Shouldn't Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to do Zayn pov then Harry pov kinda chapters. So Zayn doesn't know that Marcel's name is actually Harry and Harry doesn't know that Veronica is Zayn. OKAY! :D Comment and leave kudos! ENJOY!
> 
> Spelling and Grammar mistakes are my fault, no beta. I don't own the boys, obviously.

Zayn sat at his desk twirling a pen between his nimble fingers as he waited for the bell to ring and school to end. The teacher hadn't been feeling well and left early, giving the class the homework assignment then leaving. He’d already finished it and was currently board out of his mind. “You coming to my party Friday, baby?”

Zayn jumped about ten feet out of his seat. “Fuck, Grimshaw you scared the hell out of me.” Zayn said, holding his hand over his heart. Well, that’s what it looked like, when really it was to fix his ‘chest’ and put everything back into place.

Nick just smirked. Nick Grimshaw was the rich boy player of the school, always throwing parties or going to them. “Sorry, sweetheart. You coming, though?” He was also repeatedly trying to get into ‘Veronica’s’ pants.

“When do I not come?” Zayn spoke sweetly. When he was in girl mode he never really had to think much about his voice. He just spoke a little higher and softer and blamed the rest on his Bradford accent.

Nick got this nasty smirk. “All the time, love.” He winked and Zayn rolled his eyes. “Louis tagging along with you?”

Zayn opened his mouth to answer, when Marcel walked into the room. He looked like he was sent to talk to the teacher about something. The skinny boy looked slightly upset when he found out the teacher had left. Zayn just thought he looked cute. The crossdressing boy smiled. “Well he is tagging along, but can I also bring someone else? Louis plans on trying to pull someone different that night.” He makes a tragic face just for good measure.

“Er, yeah, sure. Who?” Nick asked, eyeing Zayn suspiciously.

“Hmm, you’ll see. Now leave. Class is about to end.” The bell rang and Zayn couldn’t get out of the seat fast enough. He walked quickly to the door and out, not running because he was wearing heels and rather tight jeans. He spotted Marcel at his locker, smiling he walked over to it.

Marcel closed the locker with a loud bang, stuffing things into his bag. He froze when he saw midnight blue painted toes in black heels. He slowly moved his vision up to black skinny jean clad legs, up to a thin waist slightly exposed due to the shirt not quite touching the hem of the jeans, up to beautiful golden eyes.

And Marcel jumped out of his skin.

Zayn giggled because, damn it, Marcel was the cutest thing ever. “Hello Marcel.” Zayn smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly. “How was your day?”

Marcel froze again, looking around him like he couldn’t believe Zayn was talking to him. “F-Fine, y-yours?”

“It was wonderful! Thanks for asking!” Zayn smiled, red lips stretching into a seductive smile. He reached up to push some of the wigs hair out of his face. “I have a question for you, Marcel.”

Marcel gulped, watching as Zayn’s hand moved his ‘hair’. “U-um...yeah?”

Zayn leaned forward a little, enjoying the slight pink in Marcels cheeks. “Would you like to go to Nicks party with me this Friday?” Zayn asked flirtatiously sweet. When he was dressed as a girl, he was a completely different person. The normal, boy, Zayn would never be this flirty...or sweet.

“...what?” Marcel blinked. Big green eyes looking innocent and naive behind those huge glasses, and fuck Zayn wanted those same green eyes clouded with lust above him, glasses falling off his nose and-

“Party at Nicks.” Zayn said, voice slightly shaky from his five second day dream. “You want to come with me?”

“Er...what?” Marcel asked again, mouth agape and looking adorable.

“Jesus, Marcy. You act like no one has ever asked you out before!” Zayn joked. He knew for a fact people did. Yes, Marcel was a nerd, but he was an adorable nerd. But Zayn’ pretty sure he’s always said no to those people.

“I, uh, I-”

“And don’t give me some bullshit excuse about homework!” Zayn said with a mock pout, leaning away from Marcel to look at him accusingly. “You have all weekend. One friday night is not going to hurt you. You can even invite your friends! I don’t know about your quiet, but extremely fit friend, but Niall I know would love it!”

“Er…” Marcel hesitated. Zayn decided to go for drastic measures.

“Please, Marcel? I would really like for you to come with me!” Zayn asked, fluttering his eyelashes slightly, to draw attention to his eyes. Then, reaching out and pushing Marcels glasses back up his nose. “We never really hang out. And...I want to know you better.” Zayn reframed from stroking Marcel’s cheek, feeling like a girl wouldn’t really do that to a guy. Instead, he took the other boys large hand in his and played with his fingers, glancing up at him through his eyelashes.

“You...want me to come with you?” He asked incredulously, staring at his hand in Zayn’s.

Zayn smiled, eyes crinkling in amusement. “Yes, I believe I made that very clear.” Marcel just stared at Zayn, open mouthed. And Zayn honestly thought he had broke him. “Marcel?”

Marcel snapped his mouth closed so fast Zayn jumped at the sudden movement. “Yes! Um...yeah, I mean, that’s cool. I can meet you there?” Marcel cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side, rubbing at his neck.

Zayn straightened, tossing some of the wigs hair over his shoulder. “That’s awesome! And no. Louis will pick you up and then me. So, I’ll see you friday! Can’t wait!”

Marcel stared after Zayn as he walked away, watching the sway of his hips. He gulped and adjusted the satchel around his shoulders and fixed his glasses back into place, before turning around and nearly running (it really was running) to find Liam.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“YOU WHAT?” Rang throughout the Malik household. Screeched by none other than Louis Tomlinson.

“I, um, asked him out.” Zayn mumbled. After Marcel had said yes, Zayn had walked away rather calmly...for all of a minute. He’d rushed to find Louis, not caring if he was in the middle of flirting with who ever, Zayn was having a slight crisis.

“But you told me yesterday, that you weren’t going to ask him out! What happened to ‘he would want the girl me’ attitude yesterday!?” Louis said rather hysterically, arms flailing and all.

Zayn slumped forward to rest his head in his hands. “I don’t know! He just looked really good today...and I couldn’t help myself.” He sighed and looked up at his best friend. “I guess I got tired of just looking. I just really wanted to get to know him, you know. Maybe he’d accept me...both ways.”

Louis smiled wistfully. “I hope so Zayn.” He flopped down on the bed that Zayn was sat at. He rolled onto his stomach and kicked his feet in the air. “Does this mean I lose my booty call?” Louis pouted.

Zayn laughed pushing at Louis shoulder until the other boy flopped onto his back. He knew Louis didn’t mean it. Louis would be absolutely thrilled if Zayn actually got into a functioning relationship. Zayn crawled over and sat on Louis’ lap, smiling down at the hyper boy.

Louis continued to laugh, trying to wrestle Zayn out of his lap, but failed. He huffed in annoyance. “For a girl wanna-be, you sure are strong.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to be a girl.” They’d gone over this several times.

Louis reached up and pulled the wig off of Zayn's head, messing with his hair so It looked like it used too. Before Zayn dressed like a girl. He reached over to the wet washcloth he’d gotten before Zayn sprung that huge piece of information on him and rubbed at Zayn’s face to get the makeup off.

“Why do you do that?” Zayn asked quietly. He rather enjoyed when Louis did this. He did it ever day, after school, but Zayn never understood why.

Louis shrugged, nudging Zayn’s arm. Zayn lifted his arms and Louis pulled off the shirt. “Not sure. I just...feel like I should.” Louis smiled at Zayn and undid the bra around Zayn’s chest.

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either.” Louis pushed Zayn off him so he could get the heels off of his feet. “But I like doing this for you. I’ll stop when you get a proper boyfriend that accepts you for you, then he can do it for me.” Louis said glancing up at Zayn with a twinkle in his eyes. “Which I’m pretty sure is going to happen soon.”

Zayn kicked at him. “It’s just a date! And that’s probably all it’s ever going to turn out to be.”

Louis laughed. “You don’t know. He could be the…” Louis paused looking around the room. “hippopotamus.”

Zayn deadpans. “Hippopotamus.”

“You know…”

“I don’t understand your mind, Louis. It scares me.”

Louis laughed. “That he could be the one.”

“He is not the one!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Fuck off! Just take off my pants and have sex with me.” Zayn growls.

“Pushy. I hope Marcel like his women demanding bec-OW!”

“Shut up! You twat and fuck me!” Zayn laughed and pulled Louis down for a kiss.


	4. Marcel Meets Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is so late! Thanks to all that has read so far, you are amazing. So this chapter is were Harry meets Louis. I hope I wrote Louis okay. I find his personality harder to write because it is actually extremely close to mine and idk. It was just difficult. Also I am American so the spelling might be different than you are used to and also maybe some of the sayings. I try to make it as British sounding as possible, but my knowledge is limited. :( Soooooooo ANYWAY ENJOY! :D

Harry was running around his room in a panic, with Liam and Niall on his bed. “Crap, fuck, shit, damn.” Harry repeated over and over.

“That is the most I have ever heard you curse, Marc.” Niall says around a mouthful of peanuts.

Harry glared. “Well, I have a fucking right to! Veronica fucking Malik asked me out. Me! Nerdy Marcel. Out! Oh my god, fuck.” Harry started to panic again.

“I honestly don’t know why you are panicking Marcel.” Liam said, sitting up and tilting his head at his panicking friend. “Loads of people ask you out. I know you changed your whole…” Liam waved at Harry’s body to indicate his choice in clothing, “but you are still Harry Styles. And Harry Styles makes sweater vests look hot.” Liam shrugged.

Harry stopped to face his two friends, “Harry Styles died the minute his father walked out on him. Marcel Styles is who I am, and who I will always be.” He said coldly.

Liam’s face fell a little. Harry’s changed so much, and he hates that. Harry hides behind this mask he has literally named Marcel. Granted, the mask and Harry have some of the same qualities, but the ones that are the true Harry are not shown in Marcel. “Very well,” Liam said quietly, looking away from Harry.

Niall sighed, “What exactly are you freaking out on?” The blond changed the subject, knowing that this Marcel-Harry thing really caused a rift between his two friends.

Harry seemed to snap out of his cold trance and freak out again. “I...um, well...it’s just...it’s Veronica. What if I do something Friday that freaks her out and she never talks to me again.”

“Mate, if that was going to happen, it would have already.” Niall huffed after a laugh.

Harry groaned an flopped down between Liam and Niall. “I’m going to die.” He mumbled into a pillow.

Liam chuckled rubbing Harry’s back, “No you’re not. You’re just in love.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was fidgety all the next day. How was he supposed to act when the hottest, most sought after girl in the school asked you out? He thought he would be able to get away without running into any of Veronica’s possy or Veronica herself, but he was himself, so...that didn’t happen.

The halls were crowded, because it was just after school and everyone was either trying to get their stuff and leave or just milling about talking to their friends. “Maaaarcellll!” A rather shrill voice yelled across the hall. Harry flinched as, what felt like, a million pairs of eyes immediately focused on him. . “Marcel, sweetums? I want to talk to you!” Harry wanted to shrink to the size of an ant and scurry away. He turned around and tried to force a calm look on his face.

“Evening, Louis.”

Louis stopped and looked at Harry, “What?”

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. Did he say something confusing? “Good evening, Louis.” He said again.

Louis stared. “Good Lord, you have the most morbid voice, holy shit.”

Harry squeaked and blushed, looking down. “U-um...sorry?”

Louis shook his head and smiled. “Hey! No! I didn’t mean that in a mean way...I just thought your voice would be...uh-”

“Nerdy-er?” Harry supplied, smiling slightly.

Louis stared for a minute, making Harry squirm. “Yeah, that.” Louis seemed to brighten and a smile spread across his face. “I’m giving you a ride home, my dear Marcellus! Come with me!”

Louis was grabbing his arm and hauling Harry out of the school before he had time to do or say. Next thing he knew he was in Louis’ car. “Where to, Glasses?”

Harry blinked. “Uh.” He blinked again.

Louis snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face. “Need to know where you live, Marcy. Can’t leave ‘till you tell me.”

Harry blinked again and pointed in the direction of his house. “Five miles that way, but-”

“Excellent! And we are off.” Then Louis put the car in gear and tore out of the parking lot.

Harry was about 98.6% sure that he left claw marks in the cushion of Louis’ car seat, because what should have been a ten minute drive turned into three as Louis speed through the town, with Harry gasping out when Louis should turn. Louis finally screeched to a halt in front of Harry’s house...well mansion. Louis whistled, “Dayum. Nice house there, Marc.”

Harry tumbled out of the car with a gasp of relief, making a mental note to bring a helmet the next time he had to ride with Louis. “Not...not my house. It’s my step-fathers.” He wheezed, taking out his inhaler.

“Whatever, it’s nice. Now come on.” Louis said, like this was his house and not Harry’s.

Harry opened the door and let Louis in. The other boy stepped in and whistled again. “Marcel darling, your f-Oh! Hello.” Harry’s mother said rather shocked. “Who is this?”

Harry blinked once again. “Uh.” He was so good at stressful situations, it was amazing.

“I’m Louis, “ Louis stepped in, extending his hand, “Louis Tomlinson. You must be Marcel’s mother.”

“Er, yes.” She said, taking his hand. Louis pulled it to his mouth and kissed it then giving her a heart melting smile. She blinked too. “Right...Marcel, your father is home, so try not to be too loud. And was Liam with you? I have a snake prepared for both of you.” She turned back to Louis. “I wasn’t expecting anyone but Niall to return home with Liam and Marcel, so I don’t have anything prepared. You can have Niall’s snake if you want Louis.” She offered kindly.

“No, thank you, Mrs. Styles. I won’t be here for long.” He replied politely.

She smiled and left. Harry sighed, nudging Louis to get his attention. “Let’s go to my room.” He spoke, leading the way to his room.

Once inside, Louis flopped down on Harry’s bed. “So Liam lives with you then?” Louis asked.

Harry stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. He’d already set his book bag and stuff down, now he was just fidgeting with his sweater vest. “Yeah, um, his-his mom works as the cleaning lady for the mansion and they both liver here so…” He trailed off and shrugged.

Louis nodded looking around. “Cool, cool.” He said dismissively.

Harry squirmed by is computer. He didn’t know what to do. He’d only ever had Niall and Liam in his room before and this was so unexpected. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. “Um, yeah. So, er, would you like something to drink? I have some soda in my mini fridge. There is milk and juices in the kitchen down stairs, if you’d like that better. Or just water. There is some of my step-dads beer down there too, I mean, if you drink, b-but y-you-” Harry was starting to get nevus. Louis was just looking at him intently and Harry was not used to having new people giving him so much attention.

Louis sat up slowly to stand on his feet. “Do you like Veronica?” He asked simply.

Harry froze mid way from pushing his glasses up. “W-What? I...she...we...her-”

Louis shook his head and stepped closer. “It’s simple, Marcel. Do you like Veronica?”

Harry could feel his flush starting from his neck. “I mean…” He couldn’t help the tiny smile that graced his lips or the warm feeling in his chest that led to the blush in his cheeks, “Yeah, very much so.” He whispered.

Louis stood right in front of Harry studied him, and for once in a long while, Harry held the gaze Louis was giving him. This statement was completely and 100 percent himself. It was both his past self as the confident, suave, lady killer Harry Styles and the shy, big glassed, stutterers when he talks Marcel Styles. Both where completely head over heals in love with one Veronica Malik.

Louis slowly began to smile, he nodded and stepped back. He bowed his head slightly to Harry, like he was giving over something, like he was giving up something. Harry couldn’t place it. But it left Louis looking less bright and happy, and Harry hated it just a little. “Perfect.” Louis whispered.

He cleared his throat and stood up to his full height, “Well!” Louis announced, “That was all I was really here for. That and getting the directions for your house.”

“You could have just asked.” Harry grumbled.

“What is the fun in that?” Louis laughed. He headed for Harry’s door just as it opened.

“Marcel! Your mom-humf!” Liam grunted. He’d walked threw the door right into Louis, knocking them both over, and now Liam was on his back, “said you had someone over. Ouch.” Liam finished his sentence. Liam opened his eyes to see a slightly shocked Louis looking down at him. “Um...Hi?” Liam tried.

“H-Hi.” Louis squeaked. The blue eyed boy shook his head and cleared his throat again. His usual mischievous smirk back into place. “You must be Liam! I’m Louis!”

Liam nodded, but said nothing. Louis rested his arms on Liam’s chest and placed his head in his hands. “So, you live here. Got any dirt on Marcy over there I should know about?”

Liam blinked while Marcel squeaked, “What!? No he doesn’t! Liam get up. Louis was just leaving.” But to Harry’s horror, Liam did not.

Liam winked at Louis, feeling slightly cheeky, “Well, Marcel used to play these online video games, right? Well he would lead some of the poor unsuspecting players on, just so they would help him win something rare for a fight.”

Louis play gasped. “No way! Marcel! Do you promise sex and not follow through? Shame on you!”

Harry blushed brightly. “That’s not...I wasn’t-Weren’t you leaving Louis?” Harry spluttered. He glared at Niall, who was practically rolling on the floor by now.

Louis laughed and got up, helping Liam up as well. “Yeah, I guess your right. It was nice meeting you Liam or rather colliding with you.” Louis said with a wink, patting Liam on the arm. The smaller boy hesitated before pulling his hand back. “I’ll be off now. She you lot tomorrow! I expect you to look good for Veronica, Marcel!” He headed to the door, high fiving Niall before grabbing the door knob.

Harry was glaring at Liam and Niall when Louis grabbed his attention by just staring at him again. Harry looked at him questioningly. There it was again. Louis looked less bright, less happy. The cheer and fun and happiness he seemed to bring with him into a room, seemed to dull somewhat. His smile seemed sad as he looked at Harry, and Harry decided he hated that look on Louis. Because it wasn’t sadness for Harry, it was sadness for himself, Louis. Harry felt like Louis should never feel sad about himself, he was just one of those people.

“Marcel...just-” He stopped, and smiled that sad smile again. “You’ll be good for her. Don’t be nervous.” Then he was gone, leaving Harry feeling slightly sad and a little more confident.

Tomorrow was his date with Veronica Malik and he could do this.

“So what are you going to wear?” Niall questioned.

And that was when it came crumbling down. “Holy shit! My date is tomorrow and I don’t know what to wear! Fuck, damn. I’m a loser. Shit what am I going to do.” Harry sprinted to his closet.

“Niall!” Liam yelled.

Niall raised his hands in the air. “What? It was a perfectly legitimate question”

“I have NOTHING TO WEAR!” Harry wailed.

Fuck.


	5. Louis Is Something Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me for even and I'm sorry. It's sort of a needed to happen chapter that has nothing to do with Zarry, but to help get the Zouis out of the way. 
> 
> So what Louis is wearing was inspired by an outfit he wore in 2011, that I can not find a pic of and I'm sad :(, plus his glasses. The heels I do have a pic of [here](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/11/c1/2b/11c12b8db6f5b4edb384a13f48eae0d8.jpg)
> 
> Anyway enjoy! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always welcome and loved! Enjoy!

“You went to his house!” Zayn screeched at Louis.

Louis flinched at the highness Zayn voice was able to reach. “Well, I needed to know where he lived!”

“I could have gotten you that! In fact, I did get you that!” Zayn yelled, throwing a piece of paper at Louis. Louis looked down at it and raised an amused eyebrow at Zayn. Zayn blushed, “I, um, might have persuaded the office aid to tell me.” Zayn answered the unasked question, “But that is not the point, right now!” 

Louis sighed and collapsed on the living room couch. “I wanted to ask him a few questions.”

“Like?” Zayn prompted, smoothing out the skirt he wore today and sat beside Louis.

Louis waved his hand in the air. “The usual, over protective, best friend mumbo jumbo.”

Zayn gave Louis an unimpressed look, which he had practically perfected since becoming Veronica, “Which was?”

The blue-eyed boy sighed, sitting up to take Zayn’s hands, “It doesn't matter Zayner. He answered them correctly, and I can now trust him to be with you.” 

Zayn studied Louis for a second. He loved Louis, truly Zayn did. They were best friends and Louis accepted Zayn for Zayn, or Veronica, whatever. Louis loved him anyway, accepted him anyway. Zayn leaned forward and gave Louis a chaste kiss. “I-” Zayn chuckled, “I’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis gave him a weak smile, “Me too.” Louis straightened and smiled brightly this time. “And besides, Marcel might be good for both of us! He has some fit friends.” Louis leered. Zayn rolled his eyes and pushed Louis off the couch, “Oi! That hurt!”

“Zayn! Are you still dressed?” Zayn’s mother called, walking into the room, “Oh good. Can you and Louis go get some milk. We ran out and get some chicken for dinner please.”

Zayn nodded and got up. “Yeah, is Louis parents coming over today?” Zayn asked, looking at his mother then Louis.

Louis shook his head. “Nah, Mum is at a pregnancy class with my step-dad, and the girls all have something to do today, so just me.”

“Be right back Mum,” Zayn called with a wave for Louis to follow.

“We’re not actually getting the chicken or milk, are we?” Louis asked, taking the keys from Zayn and unlocking the car. 

“Yes we are, just after we find me a dress that will have Marcel in a puddle of sexual frustration first,” Zayn smirked while bucking his seat belt.

Louis chuckled and started the car. “Poor guy.”

_______________

After 3 dress boutiques, 4 shoe stores, and 2 jewelry shops, Zayn had finally found his outfit. He was happily picking out the chicken for dinner when Louis spoke up, “How do you know Marcel won't just ...reject you?” 

Zayn looked up at Louis in confusion, “He already said yes to the party, Lou.”

“No, I mean,” Louis sighed, rubbing the side of his face in frustration. “When he finds out your, you know, not girl?” Louis asked, looking around and dropping his voice lower. 

Zayn looked down at the already made, wal-mart chicken and shrugged. “I don’t. I don’t know if he’ll just blow up and tell everyone, be disgusted and start shit, or start abusing me for it.” He placed the chicken in the shopping cart, “I just don’t know.” 

Zayn sighed and turned to look at Louis straight on. “But he’s Marcel. From what I know of Marcel, I don’t think Marcel would do any of that. I...know that I don’t know much about Marcel, but I can just feel it, in the way he talks to me, looks at me, Louis. He-,” Zayn laughed quietly, smiling shyly at Louis. “He just makes me feel good, Louis. And all he needs to do to make me feel like that, is just saying hi to me.” 

Louis smiled weakly as Zayn drifted into his Marcel world. Zayn sometimes left reality when he thought about Marcel, slipping into this giddy, lip biting, sudor that made Zayn’s cheeks pink and eyes glitter. Louis sighed leaning his elbows on the shopping cart. “Zayn...Zayyyyn….Zaaaaayyyynnn….LOOK IT’S MARCEL!” Louis screamed. 

Zayn snapped out of his trance and looked around frantically, trying to fix his wig. “Were? Don’t let him se-” Zayn stopped and looked at Louis evilly. “I hate you.” 

Louis chuckled and winked. “No you don’t. Come on, I’m hungry and your mum is probably hungry and…” Louis turned to give Zayn a once over, laughing at Zayn’s pout. “I have plans for us tonight after dinner Zayner.”

Zayn perked up. “What’s that?”

“Well,” Louis said, putting the things they wanted to buy on the conveyer belt. “Today is the official last day of the Zayn-and-Louis-friends-with-benefits relationship we had, so I’m making this night special.” 

“Normally friend with benefits don’t have special nights together.” Zayn smirked at the blushing chaser, giving him the money and leaving with Louis.

“Yeah, well. We are the farthest thing from normal, so there you go.” They put the bags in the back of the car and got in. “I’m going to make it special, because I want to, and you are going to like it because you love me.” 

Zayn laughed and rested his head on the head rest, then turned his head to look at Louis driving. “Okay.” He smiled.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Louis blotted to Zayn’s room and locked himself in their, not coming out till Zayn’s mother called dinner. He still wouldn’t let Zayn in there even after, so Zayn just opted to show his mother his outfit for the party.

“Why’d you go by a new dress,sweetheart?” She asked, “You had plenty.”

“I know, but I wanted something new, because I’m trying something new.”

“Oh?” She asked simply.

“Yeah. I’m, uh, trying to impress a boy.”

“Oh. Oh? Oh! Darling that is wonderful! I was so worried you wouldn’t try to find someone, other than Louis, that would love you, for you.”

“ZAYN!” Louis yelled from upstairs. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Have fun at your book club night thing.” Zayn said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and started for the stairs, while his mother left.

Zayn scratched at his wig. It got itchy after a while of use, and some of his bars cut into his skin too. He didn’t mind it much, because he’d always had Louis to help him get comfortable again. Zayn chuckled as he got to the door and heard the faint sound of music playing. He touched the knob with his hand, but stopped, staring at his hand.

This is the last time he will be with Louis, and as exciting as the reasoning for it is, it’s kinda sad. He has ‘been with’ Louis, since he was thirteen. It’s not like they aren't breaking up their friendship, but they are breaking off the intimacy they share that comes with sex. It’s so weird. They never felt like they needed to do this when they had other intimate relationships. Hell, the still saw each other even in those relationships.

And it’s because of Marcel.

Louis honestly believes that Marcel will be it for Zayn. Zayn doesn’t know how to feel about that. He does know that Marcel is the first boy he has pursued with the intent to tell Zayn’s secret to. He guesses that what has Louis so sure. Because Louis was the only one to know for so long, and suddenly Zayn wants to have a serious relationship with a boy that is almost the complete opposite of Louis. Zayn didn’t know why he wanted to be with Marcel so much, he just had this feeling.

Zayn shook his head, pushing all these thoughts aside. He needed to just enjoy this. For himself, and for Louis. He took a breath and turned the knob and opened the door.

“Close your eyes!” Louis yelled, before Zayn even had the door open. Zayn rolled his eyes, but did as told. 

“There better be rose petals on the bed, Lou, or I’m going to be very disappointed,” Zayn laughed. He heard Louis chuckle. He waited, brows scrunched together. “Lo-” He was cut off by lips. He moaned and leaned into Louis, nipping at the shorter boys lips.

He felt Louis smile and open his mouth wide, letting Zayn lick into his mouth. Zayn pulled back, eyes still closed, and licked at his own lips. He scrunched his brows together again. “Are...are you wearing lipstick?” 

He felt Louis lean up closer to his ear. “Maybe,” Louis said, nibbling at his ear, “what if I am?” Louis finished, licking the shell of his ear.

“I’d like to see.” Zayn breathed. He felt Louis pause, then pull back.

“Just...just don’t laugh at me okay?” Louis said, nervously playing with the Zayn’s blouse.

“Louis.” Zayn said simply. “Have you seen me lately?”

Louis laughed out loud, “Right, pot calling the kettle black, huh?” He chuckled, and Zayn could feel the happy smile on Louis’ face. “Fine, just let me put the finishing touches on.” He patted Zayn’s chest and walked away. After a few moments, Louis spoke again. “Okay,” he said softly, “open your eyes.”

Zayn opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed was, the rooms lights were dimmed, casting a soft light on Louis and making him look softer, younger. The second thing was his hair, which was styled like it’d been when they were younger, wind swept and covering his forehead. But what really caught Zayns eyes, was his attire. He wore a wide neck, dark blue and white striped shirt, showing off his collar bones and shoulders, part of his chest tattoo Zayn rarely got to see during the day, peaked out under the collar.

His legs were covered by tight white leggings, cutting off just at the ankles. Louis was facing him so Zayn couldn’t see his backside, but he had no doubt it looked amazing. On Louis’ feet were a pair of dark blue, high heeled shoes. They were made with a see-through blue polka-dotted material, so Zayn could see Louis feet in them, looking delicate. On the tip was also a blue polka-dotted clover like bow, and had a blue strap that wrapped around Louis’ ankle and buckled on the other end.

But what completed the whole outfit and took Zayn’s breath away, was the black rimmed glasses perched on Louis nose that he hasn’t seen in forever. 

“You are absolutely beautiful, Louis.” Zayn said breathlessly. 

Louis blushed pink, and smiled shyly off to the side. His lips were infact painted with red lipstick. It was such a contrast to his normal self. His loud, confident self, that was proud of his boyhood and frankly liked to flaunt it. It made this whole thing 100x cuter. 

Zayn was pretty sure he was going to die.

“You're just saying that, because i actually look ridiculous.” Louis whined.

Zayn walked over to Louis and reached out to brush some of his fringe back. “Fuck, no, Lou. If you came to school like this, I would no longer be the hottest ‘girl’ in the school. Holy shit.”

Louis blushed more. “Yeah well, this is a one time thing.” Louis tried to say it flippantly, but Zayn could tell Louis was really too nervous to get there.

Zayn just shrugs though, “I’m serious, Louis. You look gorgeous. You should do this for your future boyfriend...or girlfriend, if she’s into that.” Zayn smiled, lacing his fingers in Louis hair.

Louis smiled and leaned up to kiss him, Zayn smiling into it. Louis pulled back after a while and chuckled, whipping some of his lipstick off of Zayn’s own lipstick painted lips. “Let’s get you into some boy clothes. This is a little too close to girl-on-girl action for my tastes.” He smirked, grabbing at Zayn’s ass. “A girl just can’t perform the things I would like done to my arse.” Louis whispered in Zayn’s ear, lips ghosting over the shell.

Zayn’s breath hitched. “Holy shit.”

Louis’ smirk widened and he turned around. Yup, Zayn was right earlier. Louis’ ass looked absolutely delicious in the leggings. Louis stopped just in the bathroom doorway. “Coming?” He asked, wiggling his hips.

Zayn moved so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. He walked into the bathroom to see Louis sitting on the counter, lipstick fixed and legs crossed. Louis brought his finger up and crooked his finger in that cliched come hither motion, Zayn nearly laughed, but it was too fucking hot for Zayn to even think about it really. Zayn walked closer to Louis, his own heels clicking on the tiled floor. 

Louis smirked, legs falling open so Zayn could fit between them. He reached up and took Zayn’s wig off and the cap underneath, tossing it to the other side of the sink. Zayn reached up and messed with his hair, until it was messy again.

Zayn lend forward and kissed up Louis’ neck. “You re-did your lipstick.”

“Can’t mark your body properly with it already half rubbed off.” Louis moaned, tilting his head to the side as Zayn sucked a hickey into the side.

Louis’ hands run up under Zayn’s shirt, stopping at the bra, unhooking it and letting the pads Zayn uses fall out. They both giggle as Louis threw away the bra somewhere. “This is officially the weirdest sex we have ever had together.” Zayn laughed, shrugging off the blouse.

“I’ll agree with you there. Take your shirt off.” Louis demanded, reaching in the sink for the wet cloth he had wet before Zayn came in.

“Still so bosy.” Zayn smiled, taking off his skirt. He hadn’t bothered with underware, pantie lines and all.

Louis groaned as Zayn’s half hard cock was revealed. Louis took the cloth and ran it over Zayns face, lips going to Zayn’s neck and kissing lightly. He put the wet cloth down and grabbed a dry one to dry Zayn’s face. Zayn opened his eyes he hadn’t realized he closed, seeing the unattractive boy he saw every time.

“This is my favorite you, Zayn.” Louis whispered cheeks brushing, “The boy you.”

“You're the only one.” Zayn said back, looking at the faint red marks on his neck.

Louis shook his head, pushing off the counter and dropping to his knees. “Not for long, Zayner.” Louis said, giveing Zayn a wicked look under his eyelashes, before licking a line up his cock.

“Oh, god.” Zayn breathed.

“It’s Louis.” He winked, and took the head in his mouth, red lips stretching as he took more. Zayn watched with fascination as a ring of red was left when Louis took half of him, and pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head, before going past it.

“Holy shit, Louis.” He said, as the lipstick left smears of red on his cock. Louis whimpered, and Zayn knew that sound, fuck. He loved that sound.

He fell forward, hands catching the edge of the sinks counter. Louis whimpered again, and Zayn felt his jaw slacken. The sound was an invitation and a permission for Zayn to do whatever he wanted. “F-Fuck.” Zayn groaned.

He snapped his hips slowly first, watching his cock leave and enter Louis’ red, red lips. Louis looked up at him with cheeks pinked and eyes watery, and Zayn lost it. Fucking his hips faster into Louis’ mouth, one hand going to back of Louis’ head to keep it still, and not smack against the counter.

“Fuck Louis, your mouth.” He felt louis hands grip to his thighs for leverage. Louis’ tongue flicking over Zayn’s tip, just pushing Zayn’s hips to move faster. Louis mouth was warm and wet, and Zayn wasn’t sure if he could take more.

“Fuck, perfect mouth, shit.” He pulled out of Louis mouth and panted. “Don’t want to come yet.” He explained, but it didn’t matter. Louis was wretched, hair messy and lipstick smeared around swollen lips. Louis looked up, blue eyes nearly black, lashes dark and wet.

He looked so beautiful.

“Zayn, Zayn. Please, oh my-fuck.” Louis panted, lunging at Zayn and sucking and licking at his cock again.

Zayn gasped, reaching for Louis head and pushing him back. Louis only got like this whenever he was desperate to be fucked. The shorter boy honestly hated this side of himself and didn’t let it happen very often. Zayn never knew exactly how to deal with Louis like this, but he always got it close enough. 

“Come on, Louis. Bed’s this way.” Zayn said gently. Louis nodded and stood up. “Such a good boy.” 

Louis preened at the praise, wrapping himself around Zayn and letting the other boy walk him backward. Zayn fiddled with the waistband of Louis’ leggings. The thin, stretchy material doing nothing to hide the erection Louis was supporting. “So pretty, baby.” Zayn whispered.

“Zayn,” Louis moaned, as Zayn laid him on the bed and hovered over him, “get them off.”

Zayn nodded, peeling the tight material doen Louis’ legs, kissing the skin that as it was exposed. Louis went to kick the heels off, but Zayn stopped him. “I want to fuck you with those on,” He whispered against Louis ankle, “and the glasses.” Zayn smirked. 

Louis moaned deeply, and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you want.”

Zayn took a good look at Louis, hair everywhere, glasses slipping off, and shirt hanging off one shoulder. He smirked when his eyes landed on the lace blue panties Louis had on. “Went all out, didn’t you, Lou?” Zayn chuckled, biting Louis inner thigh.

Louis sucked the bottom of his lip into his mouth as he watched Zayn move up his thigh. “Special, remember?” 

Zayn grinned up at him, moving to the waist band and taking it in his mouth and pulling the panties down. Louis flopped on the bed, looking away. “Fuck, Zayn.” He said helplessly, “That is so hot.” 

“Sort of the point, babe.”

“Shut up and pay attention to my cock.” 

“And you call me bossy.” Zayn chided, but wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick. He tugged slowly as he kissed up Louis’ body. Pushing the shirt over his chest, so he could take a nipple into his mouth. 

Louis gasped, hips thrusting into Zayn’s fist, and hands going to his head. “Z-Zayner, more, please. Fuck, please!” Louis moaned.

“Well get there,” He hummed in the hollow of Louis’ throat. He moved his hand up Louis’ dick slowly, pushing back the foreskin and flicking his thumb over the tip, then moved his hand off. Louis whined, but Zayn cut it off by kissing him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and swallowing it. 

His hand moved farther south to Louis entrance. “Your wet, Lou. Did you prepare yourself already?”

Louis panted against Zayn’s lips as he replied. “Why did you think it took so long?”

Zayn couldn’t help the groan that the image of Louis spread on his bed fing-

“Used the dildo, so I would be nice and open for you.” 

“Shit.” Zayn cursed, locking his lips to Louis, and inserting two fingers. Louis moaned deeply, hands fisting Zayns hair, while rocking his hips down.

“Zayn, Zayn, Za-yn!” His voice cracked when the younger boy hit his prostate. “Now-ready-in.” He said brokenly. 

Zayn groaned, thrusting his fingers inside Louis a few more time from backing off completely. “Why do I keep the condoms in the bathroom?” He grumbled to himself, Louis whining as he left the bed.

When he came back, Louis had pushed himself further up the bed, his high heel clad feet planted on it, legs spread. He hadn't taken his shirt off and it hung off his body. Zayn walked over, licking his lips, watching Louis’ eyes follow the movement and his legs spread wider. He set the condom and lube down, then reached for Louis shirt, pulling it off and throwing it away. 

He pet down Louis chest, “Ready?”

“Yes!” Louis breathed.

Zayn nodded, taking the condom and putting it on, then lathering lube onto his very neglect cock. He walked to the bed and positioned himself between Louis’ legs. Taking his dick in hand, and guiding himself into Louis. 

The smaller boy gasped at the initial intrusion, but relaxed, Zayn kissing at Louis neck as he fully seated himself. Louis was panting, glasses fogged, hands gripping Zayn’s shoulders. “You okay?”

Louis nodded frantically, “Yes. Yeah, move.”

Zayn pulled his hips back and sunk in slowly again. Louis moaned, chest rising and falling rapidly, “Ugh, Zayner. Faster. I might look like one, but I’m not a doll.” He wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist to emphasize his point, by pushing Zayn further into him.

Zayn growled, grabbing Louis hands and pinning them next to his head. “Very well,” then he pulled his hips back and spammed into the smaller boy. 

Louis cried out, back arching as Zayn fucked into him. “Yes. Like that, fuck, so good.” Louis babled. His legs tightened around Zayn’s waist, as he meet Zayn’s trusts. 

Zayn felt the heels of Louis shoes dig into his lower back. And, fuck, he didn’t know he had this kink. He always figured that the guy he ended up dating had to be into it, maybe it was just because it was Louis. Zayn shook the thoughts out of his head and propelled his hips faster. Louis was hot and wet around his dick, he could feel Louis own hard cock rub against his belly, moving his hands palm-to-palm with Louis to lock their fingers together.

He looked down at Louis, kissing his lipstick smeared mouth as he pushed harder into him, feeling the bubble of pleasure expand in his stomach. Louis loud moans and panting making him come closer to the edge.

“Zayn! So close, touch. Please!” Louis nearly sobbed.

Zayn lets go of Louis’ hands and sit up, grabbing his hips instead. “Do it yourself, love.” He said, fucking Louis hard and fast, using the leverage from gripping Louis hips to slam him on to Zayns dick. Zayn felt Louis spasm around him, as he hit the special spot inside of Louis, ripping a scream from Louis’ lips.

“Yes! Yes! Zayn, yes!” Louis screamed, hand flying to his dick and tugging at it quickly.

Zayn bit his lip and watch Louis fall apart, his hand flying over his cock, other hand gripping the sheets, legs falling from around Zayn’s waist and spreading his legs wide. He chanted Zayn’s name like a prayer, lips red and swollen. A complete mess. 

“You like this, don’t you.” Zayn growled. “Love being called pretty, and a good boy. Desperate for release, you fucking love it.” 

Louis shuddered, hand stopping and muscles contracting around Zayn. He gasped, eyes wide open and screamed as he came in long spurts across his chest and hand. Zayn growled, heat growing in his stomach as he lost all control and slammed relentlessly into Louis’ plainant body. He came into the condom with a loud grunt, hips stuttering. Louis moaned weakly at the warmth. 

Zayn pulled out and tied off the condom, with shaking fingers. Taking some tissues and cleaning Louis up, then collapsing next to him.

Louis turned, kicking his heels off, and smiling at Zayn, fucked out and stated. “Hey.” He said, voice wreaked.

Zayn chuckled, taking Louis glasses off and putting them on the night stand. “Hi.” He said back, brushing Louis’ sweaty fringe out of his eyes. “That was awesome.”

Louis’ smile got wider. “I hope so. I don’t think I’d be able to walk properly for a week.”

“Hey! You asked for it!” 

Louis yawned, “Yeah, yeah. Now spoon me.” He demanded, turning back around and scotting until his back was to Zayn’s chest. 

Zayn laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis middle and nuzzling his neck. He couldn’t help think that he was going to miss this. Not so much the sex, but the intimacy it brought between Louis and himself. But he guessed that wouldn’t really go away, he hoped not. Louis was his best friend and he hoped that Louis was always in his life, even when they had given their hearts to someone else. 

But if the sex with Louis was this amazing as just friends, he could only imagine how mind-blowing it would be with Marcel, when they're in an actual relationship.

With the thought, and an amused smile on his face, he drifted off to sleep with Louis’ deep breathing and warmth acting as a comforting lullaby.


	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I got kinda stuck. :( And this is not the big reveal chapter as most of you might have thought. ;) So you should click on the underlined part, becuase I tried my best to describe Zayn's outfit but I kinda suck at that, so they are the links to the dress I had him wear! :D

Harry adjusted his glasses in the mirror as he waited for Louis to come pick them up. “Why don’t you wear this shirt?” Liam asked, holding up his old Rolling Stones shirt.

“Because Liam, I don’t wear this stuff anymore.” Harry said, taking the shirt away and hanging it back up.

“But you’re wearing what you normally wear, just with jeans. And they’re not even skinny jeans.”

“I like what I’m wearing, Li.” Harry said, putting more of the styling gel in his hair. “Veronica likes what I wear so why change?”

“Because it’s a party.”

Harry just rolled his eyes, “Why are you going anyway? You hate parties.”

Liam blushed, “I didn’t hate parties.”

“You always fretted over me going”

“You went to one everyday, of course I fretted.” Liam said, crossing his arms, “so this time I can actual enjoy the party, because I don’t have to worry about you getting alcohol poisoning.”

Harry just rolled his eyes, jumping at the sound of the doorbell. “Oh my god, oh my god, Liam! How do I look? Am I okay looking? Crap where’s that shirt, do you think I’ll have time to change my hair?”

“Harry, Harry, shh. You look great, calm down. Deep breaths.” Liam soothed.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Liam, squaring his shoulders and heading to answer the door. If he was honest, he was terrified. He hadn't been out to a party in years, and he’s not sure how he’ll handle it. He shook his head, steeling himself that he was going to have a good night. Liam made it to the door first, so he opened it to show Veronica and Louis standing there.

“Hey, lover boy!” Louis winked at Liam. Harry smiled at the blush that covered Liam’s cheeks right after.

“Hi, Marcel.” Veronica smiled sweetly at him. Harry gulped, mouth going dry. Veronica was wearing a [blue layered dress](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/539446861590336272/). The first layer a solid blue with the second being a see through blue lace pattern that showed off the shoulders and upper chest. It made the tattoos on her arms and chest darker and complimented her dark skin and figure nicely. Then she wore simple black pumps. “You look handsome.”

“H-Hey.” He stammered. “Um, thanks. You too. No! I mean-” He chuckled, nervously. “You look beautiful, Veronica.” Harry smiled at the beautiful brunette in front of him. Veronica smiled shyly back, looking down at her hands.

“Who’s this, Marcel?” A hard voice said from behind Liam and himself, a heavy hand landing on his shoulder. Harry had to fight the urge to flinch away. He stared ahead, feeling Liam tense next to him, doing the same as Harry. He saw Veronica and Louis exchange confused looks, before he answered his father.

“This is Veronica and her friend Louis, father.” He said evenly, sliding easily into his usual mask he put on around his father. “Liam and I are attending a party with them.”

Harry felt the hand on his shoulder tightened almost painfully. “Hmm.”

“I...hello, Mr. Styles.” Louis spoke first. “I’m Louis Tomlinson and this is Veronica Malik.”

His father let out a pleased noise. “A Malik! Marcel, you never said you were friends with a Malik!”

“I..she’s-”

“I’m his date tonight, sir.” Veronica said.

“Even better! And you Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled, looking at Liam. “I’m Liam’s-”

Harry heard Liam’s sharp intake of breath when he realized what Louis was going to say and Harry interrupted quickly. “Distraction!” He said, quickly, getting a strange look from both Veronica and Louis. He turned to look at his father for the first time since his father showed up. “He’s Liam’s distraction. Third wheel and all. I didn’t want Liam to feel left out, so Veronica asked Louis to come to the party too, so Liam had someone there.” Harry thanked whatever God that Niall had chosen to ride with his own date to the party, so this excuse worked.

His father studied Liam then Louis for a moment before nodding. “Enjoy the party boys.” His father said.

Liam and Harry reacted at the same time, grabbing Veronica and Louis and leading them away from the door as soon as Harry’s father let Harry go. Walking quickly to the car and getting in. Harry was thankful that they understood enough to not ask questions until they were in the car.

Harry sighed in relief, once the house was out of view. He looked at Liam in the front seat and bit at his lip. Liam had that look on his face. The one where he felt ashamed and small. “Um, yeah so that was...strange?” Louis said from the drivers seat. Liam flenched. “No, no. Liam.” Louis said quickly, releasing one hand from the steering wheel to grin Liam’s. “What was that, love?”

Liam sighed and turned to look at Harry in the back seat, then back to Louis squeezing his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get to the party and enjoy it.” Liam said.

“But-” Veronica tried, but Louis shook his head at her, getting that Harry and Liam didn’t want to talk about it. “Fine.” Harry looked down at his hands. The date hadn’t really started and he was already screwing it up with his messed up family life.

“So, I hope you don’t like to drink, Marcel. Veronica loves to party but doesn’t like to drink. Don’t understand it, that’s half the fun.” Louis said trying to lighten the mood by poking fun.

“I just don’t find it fun to stumble around and make a fool out of yourself.” Veronica huffed. Harry laughed and smiled at her.

“I didn’t plan on drinking anyway.” And he doesn’t. Back when he went out and partied every night he got so shit faced that he doesn’t remember most of what happened. It’s one of the many things he gave up that Liam is glad he gave up. Harry is pretty sure he’d eventually kill himself from alcohol poisoning or doing something completely stupid in his impaired state of mind.

“Bleh, no fun. You’ll drink with me Liam, won't you?” Louis pouted at the other boy.

“Well, I wasn’t-”

“Pleeeeeease?”

Harry saw Liam’s resolve completely crumble at the tragic face Louis pulled. Harry smiled widely. Maybe Louis will finally get Liam to loosen up and stop worrying so much about Harry. “Ugh, fine. You’re going to be a terrible influence on me Louis Tomlinson.” Louis smiled brightly at Liam and leaned over to kiss his cheek, causing the other to blush.

“Louis! Road!” Veronica squealed when Louis swerved. Louis just rolled his eyes.

“We’re here anyway, calm your tits.”

Veronica rolled her eyes back at Louis and turned to wink at Harry. “Let’s go have some fun!”

~+~

See, Harry lost Veronica about 10 minutes in, which...isn’t really surprising, but still. He was actually contemplating getting a beer he saw in the kitchen, but he ran into a hard chest. He stumbled back from the force, and he had to adjust his glasses. “Marcel? What the hell? What are you doing at my party?” Nick Grimshaw asked.

Harry gasped. “I,um, I was invited?”

“Who invited you? Wait, it was Niall wasn’t it? I knew I’d regret letting him come.” Nick huffed, he gave Harry a once over and shrugged. “Whatever it’s already done. You know anything about music?”

Harry gapped at Nick, because, um what? Was the guy drunk? “Er, yeah, but-”

“Good! You can tell my very uncultured friends about how right I am about bands. You look like someone to listen to what I listen too.” With that Nick grabbed, Harry’s wrist and dragged him to the couch, where a group of people with viering tattoos, hair colors, piercings sat.

Harry’s not sure how long he sat there discussing bands he thought no one but him listened to, but he couldn’t remembered the last time he felt this comfortable around people. And Nick was an okay guy, after you got past all the levels of sarcasm and snark. It was when he’d told a joke and Nick was laughing that Veronica found him.

“Veronica, baby! Where you been all night!” Nick laughed, taking a hit from a blunt that materialized from somewhere.

“Around. Marcel! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You poofed on me.” She pouted, and Harry might be a little drunk and Veronica was cute.

“You found me now!” He said, standing up and wrapping an arm around her.

“Are you drunk?” He frowned.

Harry shook his head, some of his hair had gotten loose of his usual look and it flopped on his forehead. “Buzzed. I forgot how much I loved this.” He giggled.

“You-” She shook her head. “Come on, let’s get you some water and then we are leaving.”

Harry pouted, but nodded, and let himself be dragged away. Harry watched this beautiful woman make him a glass of water and he wondered what she saw in him. “So you’ve done this before?” Veronica asked.

Harry nodded taking the water and taking a sip. He misjudged the distance though and spilled some on his shirt. He giggled, “I think I’m more drunk than I thought.” He said, watching as Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel. She dabbed at the wet shot on his dress shirt- he lost his sweater vest somewhere- her perfectly manicured nails contrasting with the white of the shirt. He was hypnotized by her and he didn’t realize she asked something until she looked up at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh, right! The-um-the question about...me doing this before right?” He stumbled, trying to remember anything other than how close Veronica was. She nodded, setting down the towel, “Uh, yeah, long time ago.” He mumbled. “Liam used to get so worried, now he’s worried about how little I go out. Irony.” He giggled. “Did you know irony and horny rhyme. That’s so funny!” He laughed, pitching forward at the sudden force of it. Veronica quickly caught him. Harry looked up and into her eyes, losing himself for a moment.

“Let’s get you home.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Veronica blushed at the sudden compliment, ducking her head away. And right. Harry forgot how good it felt to make girls and boys react like that, especially one’s he fancied. He felt...sexy, and he hasn’t felt anywhere near that in a while. He forgot how good it felt.

Veronica cleared her throat and helped Harry up onto his feet. “Come, we need to find Louis and Liam then we can leave.” She said softly.

They looked for the two, for a good twenty minutes, and by that time Harry’s buzz was starting to fade. “Where could they be?” Veronica huffed.

“Marcel! Marcel!” Someone called behind them. Harry turned to see Nick pushing through the crowd, holding Marcel’s missing sweater vest. “You forgot this when Veronica dearest pulled you away.”

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks, Nick.”

“Hey, my friends call me Grimmy, and you’re more fun than I thought. You should come to my parties more often.” Nick smiled at him, “Speaking of, who did invite you? I need to thank them.”

“I did.” Veronica but in, “you know the date I was talking about? That was Marcel.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “Oh wow. Guess you were right about him all along V.” Nick smirked. He reached into Harry’s front pocket suddenly, making him gasp in surprise. “Chill, I was grabbing his phone,” he said more to Veronica than Harry. He fiddled with it for a moment, then handed it back. Veronica took it with a glare, before Harry could retch for it. “I put my number in there Marc. Talk to you later!”

“Wait! Do you know where Liam and Louis are?”

“Yeah, I think I saw them go upstairs.” He winked, “If you know what I mean.” Then he walked off to join his party.

Harry looked over at Veronica, who was glaring at him. “What?”

“He was flirting with you.”

Harry blushed, “He w-was? I didn’t-I wouldn’t do that-”

Veronica cut him off with a wave of her hand, “Don’t worry, it’s just-” She sighed. “Let’s go find them, and hopefully they are clothed.”

She pulled at Harry’s hand, guiding him up the stairs. “God, they better not be having sex, or so help me-” She mumbled, opening the first door to reveal a heavily making out couple on the bed, which were not Louis and Liam. “Damn it!” She slammed the door, cheeks pinking. “Great this is going to be harder than I thought.”

Harry giggled at her, twining their hands together. He pulled her to him, feeling brave. “Maybe we should just wait for them to find us.” He whispered in her ear.

“But it’s getting late and you’re-”

“Not as drunk as I was. Relax.” He chuckled, slipping into his old personality so easily. He didn’t think it would be this easy to go back to the Harry before Marcel. “We’ll find them.” He grazed his lips against her cheek. “Just...later.” He breathed, capturing her lips with his.

Veronica’s squeaked in surprise, eyes wide in shock. He kissed her shocked lips once more. “This is the part where you kiss back.” He smirked.

He saw her face change from shock to predatory in a second, making his dick twitch in interest. “I like this Marcel.” She growled, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him hard. He moaned, opening his mouth and grazing his tongue over her lipstick covered lips and pushing into her mouth, hands moving to her waist and pulling her flushed to him. He explored her mouth, making her shiver and moan.

Trailing biting kisses down her neck, he moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed. She moaned, tilting her head for Marcel to lick at her neck better. Just when Harry was about to trail a hand under her dress, a cough was heard behind them and they jumped away from each other, remembering they were in the middle of a hallway.

“That was quite the show.” Louis clapped slowly.

“You’ve got lip stick, well everywhere, Marcel.” Liam smirked motioning at his whole face. Harry blushed deeply, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Sex Hair.” Harry snapped back wiping at his lips with his sweater vest he still hadn't put back on.

“At least we got a room!” Liam squeaked, blushing bright red. Louis grinned, throwing an arm around Liam’s shoulders and kissing his cheek.

Veronica cleared her throat, “So we ready to go?” The others nodded, “All right, let's ditch this party.”

~+~

When they made back to the car and Veronica drove them back to Harry’s house -Veronica being the only sober one- and Liam and Louis were making out in the backseat, bid Veronica kiss Harry again. This time it was slow and sweet. Harry pulled back and bit at his lip as he smiled. “I had a great time, despite losing you ten minutes in.” Veronica said laughing.

“Yeah, me too.” He whispered.

“See you at school?” She asked.

He nodded, and leaned forward for another kiss. “See you Monday.” Veronica smiled at him brightly.

“Hey no sex in the car!” She yelled at the two in the back.

“It’s my car.” Louis breathed breathlessly, as Liam sucked at his neck, a hand up his shirt causing Louis to moan.

Harry opened his door then yanked Liam’s open. “Come on, lover boy. We need to get inside.” Liam whined, kissing Louis one last time, the kiss leaving Louis glassy eyed and panting. “See you soon.” Liam whispered into the others ear.

Harry waved at Veronica one last time before dragging Liam back into the house.

“That was a good night.” Liam smiled happily.

Harry smiled back. “Yeah.”


	7. Zayn Starts Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a crap chapter, I'm so sorry. It's really just a filler because Zayn doesn't really have much of a story right at the moment and I'm having a little trouble writing him. Hope you like any way.

If Zayn had to hear about how amazing Liam was in bed one more time, he was going to throw himself out the car window.

It’s now Monday, and all Louis talked about was how perfect Liam was. How he was everything he wanted in a sex partner along with a romantic one. Which, stung a little, but whatever.

But, God damn it. He didn’t need to know about how Liam pinned Louis down and _his tongue, Zayn. It was fucking magical_.

“Louis, fucking shut up! I get it. Liam is the one.”

Louis smirked at him, “Don’t act like you didn’t have a good time with Marcel. Things looked like they were getting pretty heated.”

Zayn sighed and let his head fall back onto the headrest. “Yeah, but, I don’t know.” He said.

Louis looked over at Zayn, brows furrowed. “What is it?”

“He said some things at the party, and he seemed to just...change? Sorta. It wasn’t, like, bad.” He sighed and got out his lip glos, so he could be doing something. “There is just so much I actually don’t know about him.”

Louis was quiet for a moment as he stared at the street ahead of him. “And do you remember his dad?” He said quietly. “Liam looked about to cry, when he asked who I was.”

Zayn looked down at the bottle in his hands. “Yeah.” He honestly didn’t know how to process what had happened in his head. He just knows so little.

Louis pulled into the schools parking lot and he couldn’t help the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He hasn’t seen Marcel since the party. They texted over the weekend, but he really just wanted to see the lanky boys face. Zayn got out of the car, checking his hair and makeup in the mirror, before turning around and nearly knocking over Nick Grimshaw. “Bloody fuck, Grimshaw.”

Nick laughed, linking his arm with Zayn’s and started walking him to the school. Louis rolled his eyes and followed. “Hey V! You and Marcel a thing?”

Zayn side eyed Nick. “Not yet...why?”

“Oh, you know, the annual spring dance is coming up and I need to know who I’m up against for spring king.”

“Why does it matter?” Zayn asked.

“Because whoever goes with you is automatically going to get some votes. Plus he is quite a cool guy behind the glasses and hair gel. Enemies closer and all that.” Nick said with a wave of his hand.

“Well good luck with that, Nick. Now fuck off!” Louis said sweetly, grabbing Zayn’s other arm. He pulled Zayn away from Nick and to the other side of the hall. “Still don’t like the guy.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “You’re just mad, cause he doesn’t consider you competition.”

Louis turned around. “I mean, look at my arse! I could win with this alone!” Louis said reaching back and squeezing his butt.

“I don’t know what competition you’d be winning but this is a true statement.” Liam said, coming up behind Louis and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Zayn looked behind Liam to see if Marcel was behind him.

“You’re baise Liam, you don’t count.” Zayn said.

“Liam is all that counts.” Louis said cheekily, kissing Liam’s cheek.

“Bleh, where’s Marcel?” Zayn asked, choosing to ignore the display of affection.

“He got stopped by Nick when we arrived, but I’m pretty sure he’s in class now. Which is where I should be.” Liam said, Louis lened up to give Liam a kiss, but Liam turned his head and it landed on his cheek. He grinned at Louis widely, when the shorter boy pouted up at him. The puppy of a boy gave Louis a peck on the cheek and then he was off.

Louis poked Zayn’s arm, after he stopped watching Liam’s back side. “Don’t sulk. You’ll see lover boy at lunch”

Zayn flipped his hair at Louis, “Not sulking.” He said, but he couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face at the thought of seeing Marcel.

~+~

“God, this is so boring.” Louis whined, forehead pressed to the desk. “What am I honestly going to use this for? I don’t need to know how a fucking squirrel has sex.”

“That’s not what it’s about, babe.” Zayn said, drawing in his sketch book.

“Might as well.” Louis huffed. The other boy sat up and looked over at Zayn. “Are you drawing Marcel?” He grinned at the blush that formed on Zayn’s face. “You are! Is it the look he gave you before he kissed you? Because I wasn’t there to witness it and I want to see.” Louis said snatching the book from Zayn’s grasp.

“No, it’s not!” Zayn grabbed the book back with a glare. “It’s actually the moment I saw him before his father...said...hi.” Zayn trailed off as he thought about it. Marcel and Liam had looked happy and relaxed, but the moment Marcels father appeared it went away. Liam looked about to die when asked about Louis. He just didn’t know what to think.

“Zayn,” Louis whispered softly, grabbing Zayn’s manicured hand, “if it’s bothering you so much, ask.”

“We’re so new though. I don’t want to, like, I don’t know. Just seems to early to ask that kind of stuff.”

“Then wait until he tells you, alright? Don’t worry about it.”

Zayn sighed and nodded, looking down at the drawing he was doing of Marcel. He just didn’t like how the eyes looked blank and lifeless; he didn't want to believe that Marcel’s real eyes were like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com/) so you can yell at me for this waist of a chapter


	8. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I feel about this chapter tbh. It's really just random banter. I just want to update it. Also the next chap is going to be in Harry's pov too. Hope you like anyway.

Harry ran a hand through his stiff hair. I was now lunch and he was starving. Today had been so strange. Nick introduce him to his posh popular friends from school, who’d looked at him with disdain. He hadn’t got to see Veronica because of it. Did she even want to see him?

God, he was so confused.

He thought the old him was dead and gone, but going to that party...it made him feel good again. He’d forgotten how much he loved interacting with people like that. And he kissed her! New him would have never gotten the courage to do that the first date. She had such an effect on him. Liam had commented on it this morning when he walked out of his room with skinny jeans on instead of his khaki’s. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing.

“Anxious to see Veronica?” Niall asked him, coming out of no where.

Harry jumped. “Jesus, where’d you come from?”

“Ireland.”

Harry pushed him, “Dick.” Niall smiled, then looked at him pointedly. “No, yes, maybe?” He scrunched up his face. “What if she’s not, like, what if she doesn’t want to see me?” 

“She wants to see you,” came Liam’s voice, scaring the living shit out of him again.

“Fuck, is it scare the shit out of me day?”

“Yes!” Screamed a voice just behind him.

“God damn it!” Harry screamed, dropping the books he was holding this time.

“Louis!” Liam scolded.

Louis looked sheepishly at Harry. “Sorry, Marc.”

Harry just waved him off and picked up the books, he stood up and nearly dropped them again. Veronica was standing in front of him looking as unreal as always. “H-Hi.” He stuttered.

Veronica smiled widely at him, walking over and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Hey.” Harry melted and smiled dopily back at her. “Come sit with us, yeah?” He nodded and she took his hand and guided him to where Louis and her usually sat. She pulled him down to sit next to her and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and looked over at Liam. Louis had pushed him into a seat and sat down in his lap with a, “feed me Leeyum!”

“I’m so alone.” Niall sighed sitting next to Harry.

“I’m available.” Nick injected.

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Can you keep it in your pants for, like, two seconds, Grimshaw?” Nick just grinned at her.

“Sorry, bro. Not that desperate.” Niall smiled, “I’ll always have food though, so, plus.”

“You can’t take food to the spring dance.” Nick laughed.

“Oh don’t doubt Niall and his love for food.” Liam put in, pulling away from Louis. Niall mimed making out with his food to prove the point.

“You are all heathens. So speaking of the dance. Taking anyone, Marcel?”

Harry snapped his head up in surprise, “Um, yeah, I mean...fuck, if she wants to go with me.” He blushed and glanced over at Veronica before staring back at the table.

“Did he just ask you to the dance, ‘cause I’m not sure?” Nick asked.

“Fuck off, Grimshaw.” Veronica snarled. She took one of Harry hands and forced him to look at her. “Where you though?” She asked.

Harry bit his lip, lowering his head and nodding. “Yeah, will you?”

He was caught off guard when Veronica surged forward to kiss him. Harry squeaked in surprise, eyes widening, because she was kissing him in public and he wasn’t drunk so...bonus. “Yes. I’d fucking love to.”

Harry grinned, “Awesome.” He said slightly dazed. “I’ll surprise you, you know.” He said without thinking. He still couldn’t believe that she’d want to go out with him. Glasses wearing, khaki ironing, sweater vest loving Marcel that he was. She made him want to be the person he was before, the one that didn’t hide behind his glasses.

She looked at him in confusion, “You don’t have to do anything.”

“I want to.” He said, taking her hand. “If I want this to work-just wait and see alright?”

She searched his eyes for moment trying to figure out what had him so worked up. “Alright. I do the same.” She whispered.

Harry looked at her in confusion. “You surprise me everyday. You chose to hang out with me.”

“Oh my fuck! No, nope. That was not something that came out of his mouth, no.” Louis gaffed, throwing bits of lettuce at Nick.

“Fuck off, Tomlinson.” Nick grumbled.

“I’m afraid so,” Liam injected. “Says crap like that all the bloody time, I swear.” He rolled his eyes.

Harry blushed and looked down, fiddling with his hands again. Veronica placed her hands over his though, and pulled them to her mouth. “That was sweet, Marcel. Thank you.” She murmured, kissing his knuckles.

He smiled, cheeks hurting from the force of it. Hit with a sudden burst of confidence, he leaned forward and caught her lips with his. He felt her tense and panicked. Did she not want this? Was it because it was public? Why would she invite him to the table if she didn’t was to be seen like this? But she relaxed and kissed him back, cupping his cheek and deepening. All doubt was completely wiped clean from Harry’s mind as the kiss got a little more heated.

“Okay, ew, blech. Please stop. Are you going to be like this all the time? Because I don’t think I can take the sweetness.” Louis interrupted again. 

“Are you always going to interrupt our couple bonding moments?” Veronica grumbled, pulling away from him with a small peck.

“If you’re going to be disgusting yes.” Louis remarked while leaning over into Liam’s space to kiss his cheek.

“What about you then. With Liam.”

“That’s different. Liam and I are the kinda cute slash hot you can’t take your eyes off. Everyone in this room wants to watch us fuck.” Louis grinned as Liam choked.

“They-no, Louis, no.” Liam coughed.

“I second this statement.” Niall piped up, “I don’t want to see you fucking.”

Louis huffed, “That is a bold faced-.” 

Liam surged forward, shutting the other boy up with a kiss. Harry’s eyes widened at the boldness of it. Louis seemed to be surprised to, but melted into it, kissing Liam back full force. They pulled back, Liam smirking and Louis smiling with his lip between his teeth, both their cheeks slightly pink. “Shut up, Louis.” 

Nick got up, “As lovely as this is. Lunch is almost over and I have to get a start on finding a date to one up Veronica and Marcel.” He waved as he walked away.

“Oh, shit! I have Asian history, and the class is clear across campus.” Louis cursed, “Text me later, Leem.” Louis said, kissing him on the lips one last time before he sprinted off.

Veronica sighed and got up too. “I do have a class too, see you later, love.” She murmured against his lips, when she bent over to give him a kiss.

“See ya.” Harry breathed, watching her leave.

“Bye guys! Not like you care, though.” Niall yelled over his shoulder, smirking at the apologetic replies he got back. “Fuckers.”

After the blond had disappeared Liam turned to Harry with a frown. “We have to go back to the house.” He said, looking at his hands. “My mom called earlier and said your father wanted us back.”

He felt his stomach drop and he good mood he was in vanish. “Fuck. That’s never good.”

Liam smiled sadly, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Please leave a comment if you have some suggestions or you loved/hated it. :D


End file.
